Slifer Dreams
by sakura and jaden forever
Summary: Jaden yuki meets our favorite cardcaptor at duel academy. What could happen?


One day, Jaden Yuki was sitting on the steps of the Slifer red dorm. He had just beaten the new Ra yellow student Sakura Avalon,in a duel. It was a very close match. After the duel, Jaden went over to Sakura and congratulated her for dueling her best. Then Sakura said " Thank you for the awesome duel Jaden." to this Jaden replied "It sure was Sakura!" "you're a great duelist, I wouldn't be surprised if you were moved up to obelisk blue." Sakura again said "thank you" to Jaden, gathered her duel disk and her deck and started walking to the Ra yellow dorm. When Sakura got back to the dorm she sat down on the front steps and started thinking about her duel with jaden. "He is very cute!" Sakura thought to herself. While Sakura was thinking about Jaden, Jaden was thinking about Sakura. "She is an awesome duelist!" "Sakura might be even better than me!" Jaden thought to himself. After some long hours in thinking both Jaden and Sakura went inside their dorms to eat. After dinner, Sakura heard the other girls in the dorm talking about the big school dance. "I hope Jaden asks me to the dance!" Sakura thought to herself.

Meanwhile, back at the Slifer red dorm...

"How will I ask Sakura to that dance?" Jaden wondered aloud. Syrus chimed in:"You could go traditional and just ask her. And then Chumley said: "That sounds so boring why not ask her out with a duel?" After some thought Jaden spoke:"You guys know that I usually never turn down a duel, but I really like this girl and I don't want to blow it." "I think I will have to go with Sy on this one Chumley." "Whatever." Chumley said. Jaden walked out the door and Syrus and Chumley heard him shout back to them "be back soon guys" Then Jaden started on his way to the Ra yellow dorm. When Jaden arrived at the Ra yellow girls dorm he knocked on the door and a girl named Tea opened it. "Is Sakura here?" Jaden asked Tea. "Yes she is Jaden." "Just go to the top of the second floor hallway and make a right and her room is the first door." "Thanks Tea!" Jaden called out as he climbed the stairs. Once Jaden arrived at Sakura`s room he knocked on her door. "Come in." Sakura said from inside her room. When Sakura noticed Jaden walked in her heart started to beat very fast as it often did when she was around him. "Hi Jaden!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hi Sakura" Jaden said rather shakily because his heart was beating rather fast as it often did when he was around her. "What brings you to my room this close to curfew?" "I have come to ask you to the dance." "Here goes" "Sakura Avalon will you go to the dance with me?" After a brief moment of thought Sakura finally answers Jaden. "Yes Jaden Yuki I will go to the dance with you!" Then, Jaden and Sakura hug each other. After a few moments, Jaden tells something important to Sakura. Jaden said: " Sakura my dream is to become the best duelist in the world." "Since you have pro-like dueling skills it would be an honor to have you dueling by my side." "Basically what I am asking is if you could travel the world and duel with me." "consider it done Jaden" While they were talking, the CEO of kaiba corp. Seto Kaiba walked into the main hall way of the girls dorm. And then he spoke: "I am looking for two duelists one named Jaden Yuki." " And the other duelist I am looking for is Sakura Avalon." Jaden and Sakura both step out of their rooms to find themselves face -to-face with Seto Kaiba.

"jaden Yuki and Sakura Avalon please step forward!" Kaiba exclaims. Once Jaden and Sakura step forward out of the crowd ,Kaiba again begins to speak:" Students of Duel Academy, Mr. Yuki and Mrs. Avalon have shown remarkable persistence in their studies, which is why I Seto Kaiba, Grant them both my permission to leave the academy immediately after which a graduation ceremony will be held on the top floor of Kaiba Corp." "Also Jaden and Sakura you will share your first dance as boyfriend and girlfriend." "Don't ask how I know" To just Jaden and Sakura Kaiba added "Your friend Syrus Truesdale told me Jaden." "And Sakura your friend Tea told me." "since you both have remarkable dueling skills you both will become pro duelists and earn the right to challenge any duelist you wish." To himself Kaiba added " maybe both of them will be able to defeat that runt Yugi and his friend the mutt (Kaiba is referring to joey wheeler yugi`s best friend and long time dueling companion.) "once you yhave all your things packed join me in my jet and prepare to leave the island!" "ok" then both Sakura and Jaden pack up their things and board the private jet to get off of the island. As soon as the plane starts moving jaden tells sakura: say good bye to the past." and then sakura told jaden "and say hello to our future."

end scene one! more to come later including more of the original cast of YU-GI-OH


End file.
